Kazuma's Revenge!
by Bramblestar of ThunderClan
Summary: Ryuho and Kazuma are at it again. Ryuho unextectedly turns against the Natives of the Lost Ground and threatens Kanami's life! It's up to Kazuma to save her, and Kimishima to help!
1. Chapter 1

Kazuma's Revenge!

Kazuma glared at Ryuho. _'What the hell is going on with him! I thought he cared about Kanami!_' Kazuma thought as he balled his fist tightly. "What the hell do you think your doing, huh!" Kazuma shouted angrily at Ryuho. He looked over at Kanami who was sitting on her legs while leaning heavily against the hummvee that Ryuho had came in. "I thought you CARED about Kanami!" He shouted again. "And that is where you are wrong, Kazuma!" Ryuho replied back angrily. "Well you'll PAY for hurting her!" Kazuma shouted as he extended his right arm and began to manipulate and rearrange the atoms in the surrounding area. An aura of green, blue and yellow light began to form around Kazuma's right arm and torso as they were being replaced by a strange multicolored metallic alloy armor. Huge chunks of the surrounding area began to disappear with loud clanks. Three spriling-like fins appeared on Kazuma's back on the right side. As Kazuma's Alter finished forming he began to close his armored fist, finger by finger, starting with index and ending with his thumb. He held his fist tightly and then brought his arm to him and gritted his teeth, burning rage boiling in him. Kanami was hurt, and if he didn't save her, then she would die, or worse . . . be used for experimenting over at HOLY. They would suck her Alter out of her, torturing her mercilessly until she was dead. In a flash, Ryuho threw his left arm out and opened his hand like he had thrown some kind of dust or powder at Kazuma and he shouted "ZETSUEI!" More huge chunks of the surrounding area disappeared in a flash as the same aura of colors began to form a figure in front of Ryuho. In seconds a strange looking Alter stood before Kazuma, only half of it's face revealed and it's arms seemingly in a straight jacket. It had two thin strips of antennas coming out of it's back and hanging down in front of the Alter called Zetsuei. The Alter was mostly white, with strips of purple and black on the side of its legs. Kazuma let go of his rage as he shouted "SHOCKIIIING FIRST BULLEEEET!" As he said this, the bottom fin of his Alter began to disappear like dust falling and Kazuma seemed to glide forward at a rapid pace on his right foot. Half way to Ryuho he spun full circle till he was facing Ryuho again. "You can do it, Kazuma!" Kimishima shouted from some where behind Kazuma. Kazuma brought back his fist, burning hate emanating from his eyes as he glared furiously at Ryuho. Finally Kazuma had reached Ryuho's Alter and slammed his fist into it with enormous power and strength. Just before impact, Zetsuei blocked Kazuma's power attack with the two purple antennei. As contact was made a bright white light flashed and lightening danced around them, both Kazuma and Ryuho's Alters holding. "Kazu-kun!" Came Kanami's cry. She looked on with wide worried eyes at Kazuma. At just the effort of shouting, Kanami winced in pain and then blacked out, her head hung limply against her chest and her left arm that was resting against the armored vehicle. Kazuma, still holding his own against Zetsuei, looked over at Kanami when he had heard her shout her nickname for him. His heart flipped in his chest as her saw her small form go limp. "KAANAAMIIIIIIII!" Kazuma shouted in rage, his focus now back on his opponent. Ryuho gritted his teeth, barely keeping Zetsuei holding strong. "You pathetic bastard!" Ryuho said. Kazuma flew back with such force that when he struck the ground with his back he dug a small trench. Kazuma got to his feet, his shoulders hunched over, his head hung low. He looked up at Ryuho whose face was as calm as ever. Kazuma narrowed his eyes in anger. "DAMN YOOOU!" Kazume shouted. He extended his right arm again then in rapid motion brought it to himself and shouted "ANNIHALATING SECOONND BULLEEEET!" The second fin on his back began to disappear the same way the first had and he slammed his fist into the ground sending himself flying hundreds of feet into the air. When Kazuma reached the climax he came zipping back down, fist aimed at Ryuho, his face twisted in rage. "RYUHOOO!" "KAZUMAAA!" They shouted at the same time, both boiling with hate. Once again Ryuho blocked Kazuma's attack with Zetsuei. Kazuma bounced off, the power gone out of his attack. Zetsuei slammed one of it's antennei into Kazuma's gut, knocking him back. Kazuma got back to his feet quickly and studied his opponent carefully. "Let me introduce you to my Shocking Last Blitz, Ryuho!" Kazuma slammed his fist into the ground and sprang upward into the sky then came back down faster than a bullet; arm stretched out aimed for Ryuho's head. Zetsuei smoothly appeared in front of Ryuho, but Kazuma landed on his feet on Zetsuei's antennei and pushed off them aiming his fist at Ryuho again. Ryuho looked stunned for a moment and then jumped back, but Kazuma was right on him, never letting up. "EXTERMINATING LAST BULLEEET!" Only inches away from striking Ryuho, Zetsuei wrapped one of it's antennei around Kazuma's waist and pulled him back, slinging him away from Ryuho. Once Zetsuei had Kazuma more than 60 feet away from Ryuho, it let him go, sending him flying backwards. He sailed just a couple of feet above the ground for what felt like forever and then hit something. It was Kimishima's dune buggy. It was crushed now, no longer usable. "Kazumaaaa!" Kimishima cried. He turned back to Ryuho, his face distorted by hate.

_'I was --dreaming. It was a violent and hate-filled dream. I was in a fight with someone that I had such a pure hate for. That one also felt much pain and worry. His pain was tremendous; because it was not only physical pain that he suffered from, it was emotional pain too. Someone he loved more than anything was in trouble and he had to save her. He couldn't give up, no matter what. --He was being beaten, losing the battle, though he refused to give up --to surrender the one he held so close to his heart. My hero. He would never give up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alas, I own none of these characters.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 Kazuma's Revenge!**

**

* * *

**

The beginning of this chapter is a dream sequence and is a continuation of the **_same_** dream that is in the first chapter._

* * *

_

_I was wounded badly but still I denied the one I hated so much his victory. There wasn't any hesitancy in his heart or actions. No way he could ever give up. --This ones determination far surpassed the anger and hate that the other one had for him. She depended on him. I was so jealous of her. The girl who _was_ his heart. I wanted to be the one he was fighting for.'_

Kazuma stood up slowly, his shoulders haunched, legs apart and head slumped. He looked up slowly at his opponent, a malicious grin on his face. He slowly picked up his right arm till it was even with his shoulder then in one swift motion brought it to his body and clenched his fist, looking his foe full in the face. "MOOOORE POWEEER!" Kazuma screamed as even larger chunks of the surrounding area disappeared, a yellow, blue, green and red aura of colors began to shimmer around him. Completely skipping the second stage of his Alter, Kazuma went straight to the third, having seen Kanami fall to the ground, not even leaning against the armored vehicle any more.

A bright orange metallic alloy formed all around Kazuma's body even his head. Then three large thick strips of red metallic alloy sprang from the top of his head and went back down, like a huge lions main. Then a large yellow fin-like piece sprang from his back that he used for a propeller. His Alter completely finished transformed; Kazuma got the propeller spinning. It picked him up, and then Kazuma pushed off the ground with all his strength and rapidly approached Ryuho. Ryuho, thinking that Kazuma was only going to his second stage of his Alter ability, had released Zetsuei from his restraining form, revealing his TRUE Alter form.

Mean while, Kimishima was sneaking up on Ryuho. _'I'll distract Ryuho so Kazuma can get 'em!'_

_'NO! I thought he was going to his second Alter stage!'_ Ryuho thought. He instantly started to form his Alter while Kazuma was zipping in his direction. What happened next was all a blur to Kazuma and Kimishima it had happened so fast. Before Zetsuei disappeared he moved in front of Ryuho to block Kazuma. Kimishima tackled Ryuho to the ground right as Zetsuei blocked Kazuma's attack.

Breaking Ryuho's concentration, Zetsuei shattered under the strength of Kazuma's ultimate Alter power. After destroying Ryuho's Alter, Zetsuei, Kazuma continued to zip past, aiming for Ryuho and Kimishima. "KIMISHIMAAA, MOOOOVE!" Kazuma shouted till his voice was hoarse. Kimishima looked up to see Kazuma heading straight in his direction; mere centimeters before Kazuma struck Ryuho and Kimishima both, Kimishima let go of Ryuho and as fast as his body would let him, rolled away. The second Kimishima had let go Kazuma struck Ryuho with the full force of his Alter power. Ryuho screamed a blood-curdling cry of pain with the impact of Kazuma's right fist. "Whose got the Vigorous Right Fist now, Ryuho?" Kazuma asked smugly as he picked himself up off Ryuho's limp body. Ryuho did not move; he was as still and quiet as the grave itself, which is where he belonged. "Kazuma, you did it!" Kazuma looked at down at Ryuho's body, his anger and Alter dissipating. "Yeah, we did it, Kimishima." Kazuma replied as he ran over to Kanami. He reached her and went straight to his knees. "Kanami!" He said, shaking her still form on the ground.

Her eyelids fluttered but didn't open. "Is she alright, Kazuma!" Kimishima asked, clearly worried. Ignoring his friend, Kazuma picked Kanami up gently and ran into the HOLY vehicle. "Come on, Kimishima! You have to drive this thing!" "But --I don't know how!" "Kimishima! Do it now! We have to get Kanami some help!"

"K- ka- kazu-kun?" Kanami looked up into Kazuma's eyes, her own eyes barely able to open. "Kanami!" Kazuma breathed her name. Relief washed over him like the tide as he gave a sigh of relief. "Kanami, are you alright?" "I think so, Kazu-kun. At least I am now!" She said smiling up at Kazuma. Kazuma smiled back at her, again feeling a flood of relief, and a heavy burden lifting off his shoulders. The engine of the HOLY vehicle started up with a low roar and then slowly began to creep forward. Kimishima drove it towards the best Lost Ground doctor he knew.

* * *

I had originally planned on stopping the fanfic right here because I only wanted to be a short, like a short story kind that you read when your in middle school. See, the night I wrote these I needed a Scryed fix like **BAD.** **REALLY **Bad! So I stopped what I was currently doing on the compy and wrote it up! But then I posted it in this forum I'm in and the members who read it loved it SO much that they begged me to continue. shrugs How could I refuse my fans and loyal readers! So, I did what any good writter would do and I obliged them! Hope you liked it: D 


End file.
